Edades Diferentes
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: -¡Edmart!-grito la niña corriendo a sus brazos -¡Bella!-dijo divertido el cobrizo, mientras la cargaba Edward y Bella eran dos mejores amigos que se llevaban dos años, eso no importaba para su amistad, los dos se querían mucho, pero la edad se hizo un obstáculo en el camino, y todo empezó cuando Edward entro a la pubertad…


_**Edades diferentes.**_

-¡Edmart!-grito la niña corriendo a sus brazos

-¡Bella!-dijo divertido el cobrizo, mientras la cargaba

-Viniste Edmart, no me dejaste sola-dijo abrazandolo

-Claro que no iba a faltar, hoy cumples 5 nena-dijo Edward riendo-¿Cuándo me dirás por mi nombre Bells?-dijo con ternura, le encantaba que su princesa le dijera asi.

Edward y Bella eran dos mejores amigos que se llevaban dos años, eso no importaba para su amistad, los dos se querían mucho, pero la edad se hizo un obstáculo en el camino, y todo empezó cuando Edward entro a la pubertad…

Era el cumpleaños numero doce de Edward, y había invitado a sus dos mejores amigos, Emmett y Rosalie, los cuales también eran novios, su mamá había invitado a Reene ya que ellas eran mejores amigas desde la Universidad, Edward y Bella seguían siendo amigos, pero ya no tanto como antes, ya que Edward ya iba en la secundaria y Bella seguía en la primaria.

-Edmart-grito Bella corriendo hacia Edward el cual se encontraba jugando Futbol con Emmet y James

Bella ya podía decir su nombre, pero le gustaba decirle asi a Edward.

Emmett y James pararon de pasarse la pelota, y Edward quedo paralizado de la vergüenza, James empezó a reírse, y Emmet se le hizo tierna Bella, ya que siempre la había considerado su hermana, pero al ver la cara roja, como un tomate, de Edward, no puedo evitar reírse .Edward se enojo por la ridiculización ante sus amigos, y se volteo enojado hacia Bella.

Bella se lanzo a sus brazos pero Edward no la envolvió con ellos como siempre lo hacia, extrañada Bella se alejo y vio la cara enojada de Edward y se sintió asustada, Ed se separo de Bella bruscamente, pero con cuidado ya que no quería que Bella se cayera, aunque estuviera enojado con ella la seguía queriendo.

-¿Cuando aprenderás a hablar bien Isabella?

El tono duro que uso Edward, puso a Bella triste.

-Pero Edward-dijo Bella agachando la cabeza

-Pero nada Bella, y ya no me hables, ya estoy grandecito y se ve mal que me junte con una bebe como tu-dicho esto se alejo, a Edward le partió el corazón, pero ya era hora de juntarse con jóvenes de su edad.

Bella se metio a la casa y se fue al baño a llorar.

Alice, la hermana de Edward, que tenia la misma edad que Edward, vio a Bella entrar llorando, asi que la siguió y le pidió que le platicara lo que paso, cuando termino, Alice estaba tan enojada, Alice sabía que ellos se querían hasta tal punto, de que terminarían juntos cuando fueran grandes, y su hermano lo había arruinado.

.

.

.

Los años pasaron y Bella no le volvió a hablar a Edward, Edward lloro el primer año todas las noches, pero sabía que el se lo había buscado, sabía que había abierto la caja de pandora.

-Inevitablemente esto tenía que pasar-Se recordaba todas las noches.

.

.

.

Bella cumplio los 18, y aunque nunca lo supo, desde que tenía 15 Edward la observaba más de lo común, y no lo hacia solo porque la extrañaba, si no porque Edward se había enamorado de ella, pero no tenía el valor necesario para pedirle perdón y declararle su amor.

Solo Alice sabía de este hecho, y siempre le recriminaba el que fuera tan cobarde y a la vez tan estúpido por haberla alejado.

Todas las noches Edward se decía:

-Inevitablemente esto tenía que pasar-pero ahora era otra circunstancia, el sabía que algún día inevitablemente se enamoraría de su hermosa Bella, porque si, en su mente ella era su Bella.

.

.

Edward se encontraba llorando en su habitación.

Hoy había presenciado lo peor del mundo.

SU Bella había sido besada por un viejo amigo, James, Edward juraba que había visto rojo, y estaba apunto de salir corriendo y propinarle una buena paliza a ese perro que había besado los labios de su hermosa Bella, si no hubiera sido por una tacleada que le había dado su mejor amigo Emmett.

.

.

Bella llevaba 6 meses de noviazgo con el tipo ese, Edward se sentía morir cuando veía a Bella besándolo o abrazándolo.

-YO debería estar en su lugar-lloraba Edward por las noches.

Bella sentía un vacio en su estomago el cual se había formado desde la vez que Edward la desprecio. Extrañaba a su amigo, y aunque tenía a James, no era lo mismo, a él no lo amaba, y Edward había sido su primer amor, su amor imposible, su amor platónico.

.

.

Edward se encontraba en una fiesta-a la cual Jasper el novio de su hermana y Emmet lo habían OBLIGADO a ir-Edward se sentía incomodo y arto de la fiesta, prefería estar en su cuarto imaginándose como sería su vida con Bella.

Hasta que la escucho.

-Ya James suéltame! ¡Estas borracho! ¡No me toques!-escuchaba en la cocina

-Vamos Bella llevamos seis meses-Edward vio rojo

-Sueltala James-Entro Edward viendo a James abrazando a Bella y tratando de besarla.

-TU q-q-que Culleeeen-dijo James Borracho

Bella lo miro suplicante, y esa fue su señal de entrada.

Le propino un buen golpazo en su mandíbula, y agarro a Bella antes de que ella se cayera con el.

-Vamonos-Bella le asintió

-Terminamos James.

Salieron de la fiesta y se subieron al volvo de Edward

-Muchas Gracias Edward-dijo Bella nerviosa, no le hablaba desde hace ocho años

-De nada-dijo Edward feliz, Bella había terminado con James, y le daba gracias a Emmett por haberlo obligado a ir a la fiesta, si no hubiera ido sabra Dios que hubiera pasado, Edward se estremeció.

-Emm Edward mi casa esta para el otro lado-dijo Bella viendo a todos lados, se dirigían a la autopista que los sacaba del pueblo, de hecho acababa de ver el letrero que decía "Feliz Viaje, gracias por visitarnos"

Ed Río-¿Ya no es Edmart?

Bella se puso sería-NO-dijo seca y rudamente.

Edward sintió una puñalada en su pecho y un dolor inmenso, se lo merecia.

-No vamos a tu casa, vamos a Port Angeles, iremos a cenar-dijo Edward simplemente

Bella se ruborizo-¿Por qué?

-Porque te invite a una cita y en mi cabeza tu dijiste que si-dijo Edward nervioso

-¿Una cita?

-Si, eso hace un niño cuando, una, ni-niña le gu-gusta-dijo Edward nervioso y tartamudeando

Vio como Bella se tenso, Diantres, ¿Era eso bueno o malo?

-O bueno al menos que mi cabeza este muy lejos dela realidad como suele ser-dijo estacionando el volvo a un lado de la carretera-¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo Bella?-dijo Edward viendo a los ojos de Bella lo cuales estaban como platos

-Esto no esta bien ¿Recuerdas? "Ya estas grandecito y se ve mal que te juntes con una bebe como yo"-repitio las palabras que Edward uso en la fiesta-Regrésame a casa

Edward mostro dolor en sus ojos, los cuales hipnotizaban a Bella.

-Bella, era un niño estúpido, un niño idiota si puedo decir, no se porque Diablos te aleje de mi, eras, ERES, lo más hermoso que tengo en mi vida, aunque no te hable, siempre te he visto, y protegido, aun de lejos. Te pido perdón, con corazón en mano, si pudiera, me arrodillaría-Una lagrima escapo del ojo de Edward-Bella eres mi princesa ¿Te acuerdas de que asi te decía?-dijo Edward sonriendo un poco.

Bella vio verdad en sus ojos y creyo sus palabras.

Lo abrazo-Te creo, ¿Dónde iremos a cenar?-se alejo sonriendo.

Edward quedo deslumbrado por su sonrisa, y por la efusividad se acercó a darle un beso, pero reacciono a tiempo y logro desviar su cara para darle el beso en la mejilla

-La Bella Italia-¿Qué tal amor, te gusta?, completo en su mente-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta.

Cenaron platicando, riendo y jugando

El mesero coqueteo con Bella, lo cual hizo enojar a Edward y le dijo al salir-Te quedas sin propina-mientras le fruncia el ceño, lo cual hizo reír a Bella

Cuando iban saliendo el gerente les dijo algo que hizo ruborizar a la pareja amiga.

-Que tengan buena noche, se ven bien tortolitos-dijo sonriendo

El viaje a la casa de Bella fue lento debido a que Edward no acelero como siempre lo hacia, quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Ed bajo a despedirla en la puerta.

-Bella se que es pronto, y que debes querer dejar pasar un poco después de lo de James pero déjame decirte, que te amo desde hace tres años, y en serio me gustaría que algún dia fueras mi novia, abrazarte, cuidarte, luego que seas mi esposa, y tengamos hijos, poder ver a nuestros nietos correr por el jardín, morir después de haber vivido una vida a tu lado.-dijo Edward mientras miraba a la nada.

-Yo…Edward, también yo te amo-dijo Bella conmovida por la declaración de Ed.

Edward la voltio a ver y sonrió como nunca, la cargo por la cintura le dio vueltas y luego la beso.

Se separaron cuando le falto aire-Sabes no bromeo con lo de que serás mi esposa, algún día serás la señora Cullen-dijo pegando sus frentes.

-Y yo te digo desde ahora que me gusta ese apellido

.

.

-Y asi niños, es como empezó la historia de su Abuela y mia.-Dijo un señor de 60 el cual seguía teniendo su encanto.

-Que hermosa historia abuelo-dijo su nieta de 5 años.

-Ahora vayan a jugar-los niños corrieron a jugar al jardín

Edward los siguió y vio a su amada esposa observándolos desde la ventana, la abrazo por la cintura, y apoyo su barbilla en su hombro

-Te dije que veríamos a nuestros nietos correr por el jardín-dijo sonriendo

-Te amo Edmart

Edward sonrio-Y yo a ti mi amada esposa, mi princesa, mi bebe-dicho esto se besaron


End file.
